


The Everlasting Tie

by Alithea



Category: Kannazuki no Miko | Priestesses of the Godless Month
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere between episode 8 and 9, Chikane makes her decision. Dark, contains spoiler references. F/F implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Everlasting Tie

Yes.

I see.

I remember. I know all the past, and it's cutting through my soul. So…

I've made my decision.

Watching you, there can be no other course. No other way.

Yes. This is how it must be. For you and only you I will do what I must.

The Moon is beautiful tonight. It's shining brightly, casting light in the darkness, and everyone that sees that light can take comfort in the hope it seems to give. But, it's all a lie. The Moon shines with borrowed light. The Moon shines with the grace of the Sun's light and warmth. Without that light, without that warmth, the moon is dark, cold, barren. It is void of life, dead.

Yes… Yes, I feel it so fully now.

And what else would you have me do?

That silver hope can only take things so far. There is only so much reflected light can offer.

Am I selfish?

I am selfish.

But, yes. Yes, I must keep that answer in my mind. I shall cling to it. I shall let so simple a response wrap me up and take me down this new path. This place I must go where no one else can follow.

I can not protect you as I am. It knots me up inside and out that this should be true. That even with my best efforts, my best wishes, there is no one way for me to protect you. And as I know this to be true the past comes to mock me, sneers, and whispers all that had happened in my ear.

So, yes, and that is the last I will say of it.

You will not understand. I know you. I know how you see the world, the way you believe it to be. It reflects in your smile, your eyes.

And now I will make my final preparations. This will not be easy, not for anyone. It is possible that I will be hurting a lot of people, but this is the price I am willing to pay. This is the cost I will take up, for you, yes, only you. And the ultimate price, the highest cost, is already certain.

I can not apologize for this, not now.

I will be as the Moon without the Sun.

I will be dark.

I will be cold.

I will be void of life, dead, without honor.

I will hurt you.

I will violate you.

I will do everything I can to destroy you.

You must hate me. You have to hate me.

Fear me.

Loathe me.

Reject me completely.

Don't you see? Don't you understand?

I can not save you if you don't.

It will not be easy. You may break under all I will do to you. But, no, I don't believe that. You must take this gift of my weakness and use it to make yourself stronger. Don't you understand how much stronger you are than I am? Have always been?

You shall meet me again soon. You shall see what I am like without your light, and you will have no choice, but to destroy me. Destroy me, and let me do what I otherwise could not do. Though it will not seem as such, you must come to understand, that I have to do this terrible thing. I have to…

I have to because, I love you, Himeko. I love you enough to face damnation. And I will be damned.

And you will be free…safe.

Free.

Free of me and all this dark wanting… This everlasting tie.

End.


End file.
